Défis en folie
by Karuka-san
Summary: Voilà toutes sortes de Défis qui me passent par la tête. Je vous demande juste de me prévenir si vous y répondez. Je risque aussi d'y répondre moi-même. Quatrième : GG/SS époque du roi Arthur
1. Défis I

**Défi n°1**

**Titre : Je suis sensé te haïr…mais je t'aime.**

**Genre : Romance, voyage temporel, changement**

**Situation : après le tome 6, ne prend pas en compte le tome 7.**

**Paring : Un membre du Trio d'Or/Salazar Serpentard.**

**Personnage(s) : les Fondateur, les élèves, les autres professeurs (s'il y a) et le ou la voyageur/voyageuse temporel.**

* * *

**La situation est désespérée. L'Ordre du Phénix est décimé, les Ministères de la Magie des pays du monde entier sont presque écrasés par le Lord Noir.**

**Premier choix :**** Hermione, Ron et Harry décide d'aller dans le passé pour tout changer. Le mieux est d'aller à l'époque des Fondateurs pour empêcher Salazar de partir. Ils y vont.**

**Deuxième choix :**** Harry meurt et Ron et Hermione se font emprisonner. Durant une torture, Hermione délivre inconsciemment toute sa magie et aspire celle des autres. Le résultat ? Elle se retrouve dans le passé, en pleine construction de Poudlard. Comble de malchance, elle a atterrit SUR Salazar Serpentard en personne !**

**Troisième choix :**** Harry réussit in extremis à abattre Voldemort. L'Ordre du Phénix a gagné. Mais a quel prix. Les seuls survivants sont Harry, Fol-Œil et Kingsley.**

**Fatigué, les blessures à peine bandées, Harry s'enfonce dans la forêt Interdite pour être tranquille. Il finit par déboucher dans une clairière où il finit par s'y endormir. Lorsqu'il se réveille. Surprise ! Il se retrouve mille ans dans le passé.**

**Quatrième choix :**** celui-ci reprend le troisième sauf qu'Harry meurt après avoir tué Tom et que c'est Ron qui va dans le passé. Un Ron/Salazar ? Hum…Idée zarb, je vous l'accorde. Ce n'est qu'une proposition et je doute qu'elle soit reprise. Quoiqu'il en soit, Ron déteste tout ce qui se rapporte de prêt ou de loin à des Serpentard. Alors, s'il se retrouve face au Fondateur….**

**Voilà, vous avez quatre choix pour les couples : Salazar/Hermione ou Salazar/Ron ou Salazar/Harry. **

**MAIS, je voudrais que dans tous les cas, Salazar soit 'gentil'. Comprenez par là, qu'il a une bonne raison pour s'en prendre aux Moldus (sa famille tuée par des Moldus, trop longue exposition au Doloris, son père le battait et il veut devenir plus puissant pour pouvoir venger sa mère morte sous ses coups mais en apprenant la Magie Noire, il se perd. Dans ce dernier cas, l'arrivé de voyageur temporel l'empêchera de continuer. En tant que maître en potion et seul guérisseur compétent avec Helga, c'est lui qui s'en occupe, s'ils sont blessés.)Etc.)**

**Je ne veux pas d'une situation 'Je te regarde, tu me regardes, je te plais, tu me plais, je suis amoureux, tu es amoureux et hop ! La vie est belle' Un peu de scénario ! Surtout si c'est un Salazar/Ron ou un Salazar/Harry. Les deux n'apprécient pas trop les Serpentard et Salazar est l'ancêtre de Tom. Pour Hermione, elle verra plus vite qu'il est différent de son descendant. Elle est plus compréhensive.**

**Bonne chance !**

**P-S : Il faudra penser à accorder le titre si c'est un Salazar/Hermione. Et prévenez-moi si vous relevez le défi !**


	2. Défis II

**Défi n°1**

**Titre :**_(à vous de choisir)_

**Genre :**_Romance ; mystère ; aventure ; action…_

**Situation :**_après la mort de Voldemort, ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue ni la mort de Severus. Le couple Malfoy et Draco sont des espions pour l'Ordre du Phénix._

**Paring :**HP/LM

**Personnage(s) :**_Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Rogue (ou Snape), Neville, Luna, Draco (apparaît de temps en temps, du côté d'Harry)..._

* * *

**Harry réussit à vaincre le Lord Noir en invoquant un sort d'une rare puissance. Prenant peur, le ministère de la Magie de l'Angleterre décide de lui retirer ses pouvoirs ou de le tuer. Dobby, mit au courant par un ami d'Harry, prévient le brun qui disparaît. Ceux qui voulaient le tuer le déclarent mort suite à ses blessures.**

**Quatre ans plus tard, un ancien Mangemort tente de ressusciter Voldemort afin de recommencer son règne de terreur. Malgré les efforts des Aurors, impossible de mettre la main dessus. Apparaît alors une nouvelle école de mages combattants dont le directeur et le directeur adjoint combattent avec acharnement les Mangemorts.**

**McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard demande à coupler les deux écoles. Après acception, stupeur, le directeur adjoint n'est d'autre que Lucius Malfoy !**

**Vous devinez facilement qui est le directeur. Harry, bien évidemment.**

**Alors, Ginny et Hermione faisait partie du groupe qui voulait Harry mort. La Weasley voulait récupérer l'argent des Potter grâce à un contrat de mariage falsifié. Étant donné qu'Harry n'est pas mort, il récupère TOUT son argent ainsi que les papiers des propriétés de la famille Potter avant de partir.**

**Neville et Luna sont du côté d'Harry et s'en vont peu de temps après lui. Ils deviennent respectivement professeur de Botanique et de Divination dans l'école qu'a construite Harry. Ils sont ensembles.**

**Ron n'est au courant de rien mais à des doutes sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. A vous de choisir s'il rejoindra Harry ou non après avoir découvert la vérité.**

**Sitôt le combat finit, Lucius et Narcissa ont demandé le divorce vu que le mariage avait été arrangé par Voldemort. Draco n'est pas le fils de Lucius mais celui de l'homme dont Narcissa est amoureuse. Draco reprend donc sa véritable apparence (il est au courant de toute l'histoire) **

**Après le divorce, Lucius accueille à l'insu de tous Harry pendant quelque temps et l'aide à mettre en place son école. Il en devient d'ailleurs le professeur de sortilège. Severus étant son meilleur ami, est prévenu des manigances des 'amis' du Survivant et le rejoint, acceptant de quitter son poste de professeur à Poudlard pour prendre celui de l'école d'Harry.**

**C'est pendant cette période (environs un an et demi) que Lucius et Harry tombe amoureux l'un de l'autre. A vous de choisir où et comment et si l'un des deux appartient à une espèce magique ou non.**

**Bellatrix et d'autre Mangemorts importants sont morts durant la bataille qui a vu la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

**Étant donné que les Horcruxes ont tous été détruits, il faut trouver autre chose pour tenter la résurrection de Voldemort.**

**Ce sera à vous de choisir le fonctionnement de l'école, des années et des différents enseignement en plus qui ne se trouvent pas à Poudlard. Si vous voulez insérer des élèves qui mèneront le combat de leur côté, faîtes. Vous pouvez choisir les autres professeurs avec des personnages connus de l'histoire initiale ou inventez-les.**

**En gros, cette histoire raconte le combat contre les anciens Mangemorts (vraiment du côté de Voldemort, pas comme Lucius, Draco, Narcissa et Rogue) et comment Harry va annoncer la vérité, d'abords à ses amis (ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, Seamus, Dean…) puis au reste de l'Angleterre et du monde.**

_**IMPÉRATIF :**_** je veux une fin heureuse pour Harry et Lucius. (Des enfants si vous voulez).**

**Tous ceux qui ont voulu sa mort sont envoyé à Azkaban ou reçoivent le baiser du Détraqueur. **

**Les derniers Mangemorts sont définitivement mis hors services et quelqu'un trouve un moyen d'enlever la marque.**

_**Je crois que c'est tout. Si vous avez des questions, posez-les.**_

_**Si vous relevez ce défi et que vous êtes en panne d'inspiration, je me ferai une joie de vous proposez des idées.**_

_**N'oubliez pas de me prévenir si vous répondez au défi !**_

_**Karuka-san.**_


	3. Défis III

**Défi III :**

**Titre :**_(à vous de choisir)_

**Genre :**_Romance ; aventure_

**Situation :**** Tom a cinq/six ans lorsque un acte de magie involontaire le transporte au temps des Fondateurs !**

**Paring :**Godric Gryffondor/Salazar Serpentard ; Salazar Serpentard/Tom Jedusor Parentale.

**Personnage(s) :**_Salazar, Godric, Tom…_

* * *

**! ATTENTION ! CE DEFI EST UNE SORTE DE SUITE A MA FIC ****JALOUX ? SALAZAR ? NAAAN !**** CA SE PASSE APRES QUE GODRIC ****ET**** SALAZAR AIENT QUITTE POUDLARD.**

* * *

**Lors d'un acte de magie instinctive, Tom se retrouve au temps des Fondateurs. Il atterrit plus précisément dans le jardin du gigantesque manoir des deux Fondateurs de Poudlard.**

**Salazar s'aperçoit au premier coup d'œil que Tom est son descendant. Il décide donc de le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne dans son époque. Godric accepte vite l'idée, surtout après avoir remarqué que l'enfant est battu et sous-alimenté.**

**Tom finit par considérer les deux hommes comme étant ses « pères » et ces derniers voient Tom comme étant leur fils. Godric finit même par échanger son sang. Le désignant comme étant aussi son héritier (vu qu'il n'est pas marié, ses parents morts et étant le dernier des Gryffondor, personne ne l'y empêchera).**

* * *

**La dernière semaine d'aout avant ses onze ans (il est né un 31 décembre si je me rappelle bien), il se réveille dans le manoir, à son époque. Il découvre le testament (manoirs, argent, propriété, entreprise(?),…) de ses deux pères, sa lettre pour Poudlard qui vient juste d'arriver et un papier officiel lui demandant s'il accepte de devenir « Tom Salazar Godric Serpentard-Gryffondor. » A vous de choisir s'il accepte ou non.**

**Dans le Poudlard Express, il se liera d'amitié avec une jeune fille qui deviendra plus tard sa femme malgré le fait qu'elle soit à Gryffondor.**

**Il aura une fille qui se mariera et donnera naissance à James Potter qui a son tour se mariera à Lily Evans et il sera l'heureux papa d'Harry Potter…**

* * *

**Voilà, voilà…Des questions ? Si oui, prévenez-moi par MP ou mettez une revew, pareil si vous relevez ce défi…**

**Karuka-san**


	4. Défis IV

**Défi IV :**

**Titre : **_(à vous de choisir)_

**Genre : **_Romance ; aventure ; action ; HUMOUR_

**Situation :**** Epoque du Roi Arthur**

**Paring : **Godric Gryffondor/Salazar Serpentard.

**Personage(s) : **_Salazar, Godric, Merlin, Arthur…_

Vous connaissez peut-être le dessin animé Excalibur, l'épée magique (The magic sword Quest for Camelot)

Je lance le défi d'en faire une adaptation avec Godric dans le rôle de Kelly (C'est bien son nom ?), Helga dans celui de la mère de Kelly, Salazar dans le rôle de Gareth, Rowena, sous sa forme animagus, dans celui d'Ailes d'Argent.

**Etant donné que nous ne connaissons pas trop les autres personnes ayant vécus à cette époque, ce qui suit est **_facultatif _**: pour le graaaannnnd méchant, Rubert, vous avez le choix entre Mordred et un Malfoy (ou tout autre sorcier venant d'une famille pas très…convenable)**

**Pour Devon et Cornouille (le dragon siamois) je propose des jumeaux dans le même genre que Fred et Georges, en moins soudé…ou pas.**

Bien entendu, Merlin reste Merlin et Arthur est Arthur.

Vous n'êtes pas obligé de respecter à la lettre le déroulement originel de l'histoire. Si vous voulez rajouter plus d'action ou de situations loufoques, libre à vous !

Bonne chance !

P-S : voici une musique de ce dessin animé avec un AMV sur HP : http: // fr. youtube. com /watch ?v=ki9zSNB 1P6o


End file.
